


Why Loki Threw Tony Stark Out of a Window

by ParadoxdelaPaladino



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Stripper pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxdelaPaladino/pseuds/ParadoxdelaPaladino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note, this was written BEFORE the Avengers came out and only to explain that one scene in the trailer where Loki throws Stark out of the window. Also, as many of you know, I’m writing “The Avengers Movie: Tainted Love” and I felt like I should release my tension in a PWP. Also, this was written before the movie came out and I only wrote it after seeing that scene. Obviously at the time I did not know what was going to happen in the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Loki Threw Tony Stark Out of a Window

Thoughts raced through his mind about the strange turn of events. If it weren’t for his competitive streak and his strong desire to ire Natasha for rejecting him, Tony would never have joined the Avengers. The mere thought of working in a team set his nerves on edge and he massaged his temples in an attempt to avoid an impending headache. Most of his new teammates were introverts and he could not handle being a drone even if they were working for a good cause. The days had been rocked with every Avenger commenting on his style of fighting, finding fault with almost everything he did. He felt his nerves tighten and he reached for the bottle of scotch. 

He knew he desperately needed some sort of release from the tension building up inside him and since he could no longer fly around like a vigilante, he decided to settle on the warming effect alcohol induced within him. As he undid the cork, he found a small sliver of peace in his private office. He knew Pepper had sensed his mood as soon as he entered the building and trusted her with diverting anyone who wished to bother him in his lair. 

Calming making himself another scotch on the rocks, Tony ignored the footsteps he heard enter his office. The previous glasses of scotch had started to work their miracle on his nerves and he was already starting to feel better. 

“Pepper, I’m busy. Can’t it wait an hour?” He growled in frustration, not even bothering to turn around. When he heard no response, he craned his neck to look behind him and was stunned to see the god of mischief. Although he preferred his silence, he was curious as to why his enemy had chosen to drop by as if his presence was a normal occurrence. 

“Come to pay a visit?”

Loki regarded him with a cool stare. His arms were at his side as he surveyed the spacious office complete with a full bar and an entertainment area complete with a wide screen TV. He was dressed in the same strange armor he fought with in battle. As if sensing Tony studying him, Loki’s eyes flicked back to Tony’s as a small smile appeared on his face. 

“So you’re the famous Tony Stark,” he purred. Tony felt a surge from the low vibration of Loki’s voice and instinctively blamed it on the alcohol. 

“That I am. What brings you to my humble abode?” Tony gestured around his office.

Loki continued to stare at him and Tony thought that he saw him briefly look at his lips, although he could be imagining things. Loki glided over to the other side of the bar and Tony felt Loki’s fingers ghost over his own. 

“May I?” Loki innocently inquired. Using Tony’s surprise to his advantage, Loki easily pried the scotch glass away before holding it just above his eyesight, studying its contents. He took a large sip, allowing his tongue to run over his lips and catch the remaining liquid.   
“Not as strong as I’m used to, but it will do.”

Tony felt a cold sweat begin to overtake him and he decided to make himself another drink in order to avoid looking into Loki’s menacing eyes. When he turned around, Loki had taken one of the ice cubes and began to lightly suck on it as he continued to look around absent mindedly. Tony’s eyes were fixed on the nimble tongue as it ran around the ridges of the cube languidly before letting it fall into the glass. Against his will, Tony felt a constriction in his pants as the emerald eyes regarded him once more. 

“I hear you’re assembling a team against me. I’m touched.”

“We’re called the Avenger’s. Earth finest heroes,” Tony managed to say unwavering, glad for a distraction from the lecherous feeling in his groin. 

“Interesting. You aim to defeat me? I have an army.”

“We have a Hulk.” Before the words were out of his mouth, Tony realized how childish they sounded. Having the Hulk on their side was one thing, but seeing the damage Loki’s army had done to the city in a matter of days was another. He took another sip of his drink, glad to have something to do. Loki looked at his empty glass and handed it back to Tony with a smile, shaking the contents lightly. 

“You could just ask, you know,” Tony muttered before he took the glass and refilled it to the brim. As he handed it back to Loki, he saw a flicker in Loki’s eyes before he took the glass, allowing his fingers to once again brush over his. 

“I prefer the art of being subtle. So much more fun,” Loki breathed, his words escaping him like a cool gust of wind that caused the hair on the back of Tony’s neck to stand on edge. 

“So are you here to kill me or what?” Tony decided on a direct approach in order to dispel the tension he felt beginning to overtake the atmosphere in the room. 

Loki clicked his tongue at him and shook his head. 

“A blunt question expecting a swift answer – where’s the fun?”

“Not all of us are patient gods that have been alive for lifetimes,” Tony took another sip, mentally applauding his smart comment. 

“One does not need to be around for a lifetime to understand the fine art of being subtle.”

Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance at the counter statement, Tony took a sip and felt a little scotch drip from the side of his mouth. He moved his hand to wipe at the drop when he saw Loki’s hand move towards his face. On instinct he froze, as his body prepared for an attack. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as Loki’s finger gingerly rubbed against the side of his mouth, catching the drop of liquid and then moved up to catch his lip. In surprise, Tony parted his lips to say something and the cool finger slipped inside casually and gently ran over his tongue before leaving him standing there with a shocked expression. 

He saw an amused twinkle in Loki’s eye as he extracted another ice cube from his cup as if nothing had transpired. He sucked on it briefly causing Tony to feel his heartbeat pick up the pace. Loki casually removed the cube from his mouth before placing it before Tony’s lips. The strange situation had left Tony’s body immobile but his lips parted to allow the ice cube to go inside. Loki placed his cup on the bar before he moved his hand towards Tony’s face once more. His fingers began trailing the veins in Tony’s neck with soft, almost ghost-like touches before his finger slowly curled around the collar of Tony’s shirt. He pulled Tony closer to himself, until he was almost bent over the bar. 

In an instant cool lips were on his own and a slithering tongue entered the warm cavern of Tony’s mouth and took the ice cube. Loki pulled away and grinned as he chewed the ice cube. Tony remained bent over the bar, immobile. Feeling a jolt of anticipation, Tony reached for Loki, grabbed his tunic and pulled him into another kiss. Loki instantly complied and dug his nails into the back of Tony’s head as their tongues began a fight for dominance. 

Suddenly, he vanished. 

Tony looked around the room and saw Loki calmly sitting on a chair with his legs crossed a few feet away, leaning his head against his hand and staring at him. Tony could already feel a strong need begin to swell in his pants as he placed his glass on the bar, never moving his eyes from Loki’s. He moved from behind the bar until there was nothing but air between him and his seducer. For the first time he noticed how the leather armor seemed tailored to every inch of Loki’s body, showcasing the lean muscle beneath its folds. Their eyes met and Tony began to lose himself in the depths of the green irises, which seemed to beckon him forward. 

“Strip,” Loki’s voice broke the accumulating tension in the office. The command momentarily jolted Tony from his trance. 

“I don’t do well with following orders,” he snarled his reply. When it came to life and to the bedroom, Tony Stark took orders from no one. 

Loki narrowed his eyes and Tony felt a hint of fear run through him before he felt something whip him on his ass. He yelped in surprise. 

“That’s cheating!”

“I am the god of trickery, you know. Now strip,” Loki emphasized the last word. Even though he was losing the dominant position, Tony began to feel a thrill of excitement run through him at the very thought of subjugating himself to the mercy of the god in front of him. He decided to comply if only to see what else was in store. 

He slowly began removing his belt and tossed it onto the floor before making a show of running his hands over his abs before catching the lining of his shirt. He removed it inch by inch, feeling Loki’s eyes roam over the exposed flesh. As he reached for the zipper on his pants, he heard the god take a sharp intake of breath and smiled at his impatience. Slowly, he unbuttoned his pants and shrugged them off his hips, allowing them to pool at his feet. He saw Loki’s eyes widen as Tony revealed his skin tight briefs, barely obscuring his heightened arousal. For a moment he felt he had the upper hand until he saw a devious grin appear on Loki’s lips. In a flash of green a pole had appeared in the center of his office.   
Tony was starting to believe the liquor had gone straight to his brain, making him delusional. When he looked back to Loki, however, the god was grinning with an amused twinkle in his eye. Warmth engulfed him and he did not know if it was a result of the alcohol or the eyes boring into his own. Before he could say anything he heard Loki snap his fingers as trance music appeared out of nowhere. Loki simply lifted his eyebrows and gestured to the pole. Tony began to relish their game of cat and mouse, both of them trying to test the limits of their resistance to one another. A mischievous grin overtook Tony’s face as he regarded the pole in front of him.

If Loki thought he would win by putting Tony into uncomfortable situations, then he was clearly not up to date with his reputation. He took the pole with one hand and fluidly twirled around it, before pulling himself up and locking his leg. He let his head drop and felt the cold metal of the pole along the length of his spine. He moved his eyes to look back at Loki who was now gripping the arm of his chair with one hand while the other continued to support his head, his eyes wide in anticipation. 

Tony slid down before grabbing the pole and moving himself to stand in front of it. He hooked his leg and swung around before intertwining his body with the pole like a snake and slowly grinding his need into the rigid pole in tune with the music. He knew Loki was watching his every movement, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his contracting muscles. He once again placed himself before the pole and was just about to swing around when he felt a body press up against his. 

He felt Loki’s hands run the length of his torso as his lips began to alternate between nipping and sucking at Tony’s neck, clearly enjoying the taste. His hands began to roam over Tony’s chest, avoiding the arc reactor and concentrating on gliding across and then massaging hardened nipples, eliciting a soft moan from Tony. Loki’s hands began to leave little marks down Tony’s torso as they clawed their way down towards his hips before latching on. Tony felt himself being guided over to the bar before he was roughly thrown against it, knocking the wind out of him. 

He was about to voice his complaint before the same hands once against encircled his waist and lifted him until he lay over the bar. He felt a curiously strong hand on his back keeping him rooted to the spot while another dealt a quick slap to his ass, causing him to hiss. Once again, the same hand struck him on his rump before beginning to alternate between spanking and massaging. 

He felt a warm touch and felt a slight breeze which let him know that he was lying completely naked. A slick digit began slowly caressing his entrance and his eyes popped open. 

“Hey. . . I wanna be top,” Tony’s voice betrayed a sliver of fear as he felt a small sheet of sweat appear down the length of his spine.

“Do you?” Loki’s voice hummed a challenge as he licked and then bit at Tony’s neck. Tony later blamed his actions on the liquor working in tandem with his lust but he could not stop a low moan from escaping his lips. Although his mind was hazy, he reluctantly admitted that he was curiously aroused at his current submissive position. He felt a lubricated finger massaging him once more before it slowly entered without warning, causing him to take in a quick breath. He moved against the strange intrusion as his body attempted to adapt to the almost uncomfortable feeling. Before he had time to accommodate the first finger, a second joined it drawing out a small hiss of pain. 

Both fingers began to slowly twist within him and he found himself beginning to enjoy the new sensation. The fingers twisted within him until they found a spot that made him buck and they began to rub against his prostate causing him to dig his nails into the wooden bar out of pleasure. Too soon, the fingers left him and he let out a slight whimper. A few moments later he felt Loki’s hardened member against his entrance and this almost brought him back to sobriety.

“W-wait a moment!”

“Shhh, just relax,” Loki cooed in his ear as he gently began inserting himself into Tony. Tony continued to dig his nails into the edge of the bar as he felt himself being stretched. He almost cried out in pain when he felt Loki impatiently shove himself inside. A low guttural moan escaped from the god’s lips as both hands encircled Tony’s throat and pulled him so that his head was arching back.

He began to slowly move, his grip tightening on Tony’s hip. He went slowly at first, trying to find the right angle to make Ironman beg for mercy. After a few more soft thrusts, a large gasp alerted the god to the proper angle. Tony began to moan unabated as Loki began to move faster, his assault hitting Tony’s prostate every time. Tony began clawing into the edges of the wooden bar as Loki gained momentum, almost in tune with the music still playing.

“Beg,” Loki commanded, dangerous and low as his grasp around Tony’s throat tightened.

“What?” Tony barely managed a whisper since Loki’s grip was draining his oxygen, allowing his breaths to come only in short bursts.

“I. Want. To. Hear. You. Beg,” Loki accentuated each word with a rough thrust. Tony moaned and let whatever dignity and pride he had left slip from him. 

“Please. . . Loki . . .” Tony breathed. 

Loki’s thrusts became more desperate and erratic as his hands moved to grasp Tony’s hips, his nails digging into the pliant flesh, leaving angry red welts. He drove himself deeper in Tony and with a deep moan, Loki came and Tony could feel his warm seed spill inside him. After a few quiet breaths Loki removed himself from Tony before turning him around, his ass barely on the edge of the bar.

Tony’s face was flushed as he looked up at Loki, whose hair and forehead were slightly damp. Loki gave another devilish grin before he spread Tony’s legs, allowing Tony’s hardened cock more space. Loki licked his lips before descending on the hardened appendage and taking it completely in his mouth. Tony gasped as he sat up and grabbed Loki’s hair. Loki alternated between taking Tony fully and pumping him as he licked his tip with his quick tongue. He locked eyes with Tony as he slowly sucked on the tip. 

“Loki . . .” Tony let the word slip past his lips as the god engulfed him once more.

Tony began to breathe more irregularly as he felt himself reach his climax. He pulled Loki’s hair to drive himself deeper and he came with a desperate cry. He looked back down to Loki and watched him swallow his release before releasing Tony’s cock with a wet pop. He licked his lips as he stood to look over Tony.  
“Now wasn’t that more fun? If I had told you I have come here to seduce you, we might not even be in this position,” Loki said, alluding to their earlier conversation. His hazy mind fueled by liquor and sex took a few moments to understand what Loki was alluding to. Their earlier conversation seemed almost years away but Tony had to admit that he had a point. If Loki had said that, Tony probably would have laughed. But then, knowing Loki, he would have probably taken Tony against his will anyway. The Liesmith seemed to always get what he wanted. 

He pulled Loki down for another kiss, which the god gave hungrily. Tongues clashed against teeth as each attempted to dominate the other. Loki suddenly pulled himself away from Tony and with a simple wave of his hand, both he and Loki were once again dressed, like nothing had happened between them. Tony slowly slid from the bar and stumbled into Loki, who held him in an almost sweet embrace before disengaging himself. 

Suddenly, Loki’s head shifted to the door and he put a hand around Tony’s throat, lifting him off the ground. Tony had no idea what was going on until he saw Thor burst through the door.

“Looking for your teammate, brother?” Loki snidely asked. 

“Loki! Please put him down!”

“Poor choice of words,” Loki said as he threw Tony against the window behind him, causing the glass to shatter.

~*~

Tony grumbled as he finally succumbed to consciousness. He remembered glimpses of what happened. He mostly thought of Loki’ wet tongue and then moments later being gripped by his neck before being hurled out of his office window. 

He looked around the hospital room and saw that parts of him were covered in bandages with a nice wool blanket laid over him. He spotted a green poof in the corner before he saw Loki appear. 

“What the hell was that!” Tony yelled as more fragments of what happened began to emerge in his memory. 

“Oh come, come, now. I couldn’t let my brother see what we were up to. Let alone, let the others find out about our affair,” Loki emphasized the last word as he slowly stalked towards Tony’s bed. 

“Our – affair!? Since when are we having an affair?!” Tony’s eyes bulged as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. Loki decided to crawl carefully onto Tony’s bed, mindful of the other man’s injuries. He sat between Tony’s thighs and let his legs hang off the hospital bed.

“That is, what we are doing – is it not?” He asked as let one hand trail over Tony’s torso, tracing indiscernible patterns. 

“No – I mean yes! I mean . . .,” for once, Tony was at a loss for words. Loki’s hand teasingly rested on Tony’s crotch area. 

“Oh?” He quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t want this?” Loki massaged Tony’s hardening member and after grinning from the reaction, Loki moved so that both of his hands were on either side of Tony’s shoulders, his face hovering a few inches above Tony’s. He let a smirk grace his lips before he slowly brought his face down and began licking a thin trail along Tony’s jaw, his groin rubbing slowly against Tony’s. 

Despite the fact that he was injured and lying in a hospital bed, Tony felt himself growing hard and moaned at the contact. 

“Oh good, then you agree?” Loki asked as he licked at Tony’s lip. “Poor baby,” Loki cooed as he looked at Tony. “I’ll come back when you’re feeling better,” with that last statement Loki stole a kiss from Tony before he was gone. Tony growled in frustration and he looked down at the tent between his legs. This was going to get complicated, but visions of Loki’s tongue made him think that this arrangement might also be fun.


End file.
